Ystävät
by Jiileon
Summary: Roxas ei enää jaksa olla Organisaatiosaa ja päättää lähteä oikeiden ystäviensä, Haynerin, Pencen ja Oletten luo.


**Ystävät**

_Voiko Nobodylla olla ystäviä? Jos Nobodylla ei ole tunteita, ei hänellä oikeastaan voisi olla ystäviäkään. Ei ainakaan oikeita. Olisiko se "ystävyys" vain valehtelua? He eivät pitäisi toisistaan ja sanoisivat olevansa ystäviä, vaikka eivät ole. Jos Nobodyilla siis ei voi olla ystäviä, voivatko he saada sydämen ja samalla tunteita toisia kohtaan? Voiko tyhjästä kuoresta tulla oikea ihminen? On monia asioita mitä ei tiedetä. Monia kysymyksiä ja niiden takia vastauksia joita ei ehkä koskaan saada selville._

Kyynel valui Roxasin kasvoja pitkin lähelle hänen suutaan. Hän nosti kätensä kyyneleen eteen ja pyyhkäisi sen pois kaavun hihallaan.

_Miksi sinä teet näin.. Axel.. Mitä minä muka olen tehnyt..? En mitään.. En mitään..._

Hän istui kylmällä kivilattialla ja tuijotti maata. Hänellä oli päällään se tylsä ja tavallinen kaapu. Sama mikä on kaikilla muillakin Organisaation jäsenillä. Hän otti otteen hiuksistaan ja yritti kiskoa niitä pois, mutta ei voinut. Ei hiuksia voi noin vain kiskoa pois. Hän kyllä tiesi sen, mutta tahtoi vain purkaa vihaansa jotenkin.

Hän näytti vihaiselta. Hän tuijotti maata ja samalla hänen silmistään tuli lukuisia kyyneliä. Hän ei edes ehtinyt pyyhkiä niitä kaikkia pois. Hän puri hampaitaan tiukasti yhteen ja raapi vasenta kättään.

_Axel... Miksi sinä teit niin.. Minä.. Minä... _

"Minä vihaan sinua.." hän sanoin itselleen hiljaisella äänellä, jotta muut Organisaation jäsenet eivät kuulisi häntä.

"Roxaas! Ala jo tulla. Me lähdetään kohta!"

Axel käveli huoneeseen jossa Roxas oli. Huoneen lattia oli kiveä ja seinät puulautoja jotka oli maalattu mustiksi. Huoneessa ei ollut mitään Roxasin lisäksi. Ei mattoja, ikkunoita, sohvia, tuoleja, ei mitään. Vain Roxas istumassa nurkassa.

"Joo.. Kohta."

Axel käveli Roxasin luo ja istuutui lattialle. Hän näytti hieman äitimäiseltä. Hän tahtoi tietää kaiken mitä oli tapahtunut ja tahtoi auttaa häntä. Axel otti kiinni hänen päästään ja pakotti hänet katsomaan ja kuuntelemaan.

"Kuuntele. Kyllä sen tietää, että aina ei mene hyvin. Se on ihan normaalia. Mutta.. Sinä olet aina surullinen ja vihainen.."

Roxas ei näyttänyt yhtään iloisemmalta. Päinvastoin. Aivan kuin hänen vihansa olisi vain kasvanut. Hän nousi pois lattialta ja aikoi kävellä pois huoneesta. Axel tarrautui hänen käteensä ja yritti estää häntä lähtemästä.

"Päästä irti! En minä tahdo tulla mukaan! Mitä minä siellä tekisin? Kuuntelisin teitä ja istuisin yksin jossain puun alla?" hän huusi ja irrottautui Axelin otteesta.

Roxas juoksi pois huoneesta. Pois koko Organisaation tukikohdasta. Hän tahtoi paikkaan jossa hän voisi olla onnellinen. Paikkaan jossa hänellä olisi oikeita ystäviä. Sellaisia, jotka pitäisivät hänestä. Eivät valehtelisi, pettäisi, tai mitään pahaa. Hän tahtoi ystäviä jotka oikeasti välittäisivät hänestä. Niin kuin Hayner, Pence ja Olette.

_Axel.. En olisi koskaan uskonut että tekisit noin.. Valehtelet. Että muka olisin paras ystäväsi.. Pitäisi sinun tietää että meillä ei voi olla ystäviä.. Koska meillä ei ole tunteita.. Ja silti valehtelet._

"Roxas.. Älä välitä Axelista. Kaikki me olemme niin kuin hän. Tule takaisin, jooko?"

Roxas kuuli takaansa miehen äänen. Hän kääntyi ja huomasi vaaleanpunaiset hiukset omaavan miehen. Organisaatio XIII:n jäsen numero XI. Marluxia, The Graceful Assasin.

"Ai miksi jäisin?" Roxas pysähtyi ja katsoi maata.

Ei häntä kiinnostanut enää mikään Organisaatio. Hän vain tahtoi pois. Ystäviensä luo.. Oikeiden ystävien. Heidän luonaan hän voisi olla onnellinen. Hän voisi pitää heidän kanssaan hauskaa ja puhua asioista.

"Täällä ei ole mitään hyvää.. Ei mitään todellista.. Olemmeko me vain.. Harhaa..?"

Roxasin kasvoille ilmestyi taas kyyneliä. Hän kääri kätensä päälle kaapuaan ja pyyhki kyyneleet pois, taas.

Roxas nosti päätään ja kääntyi katsomaan Marluxiaa.

"Minä taidan kuitenkin lähteä.."

Hän kääntyi ja alkoi kävellä Organisaation yhteiselle Gummi-alukselle. Jota kaikki saivat käyttää vapaasti. Kukaan ei estäisi häntä lähtemästä sillä.

"Onnea teille sitten vain", hän sanoi ja avasi aluksen oven.

Hän astui sisään ja katsoi viimeisen kerran Marluxian kasvoja. Taas hänen kasvoilleen ilmestyi kyynel. Marluxia oli yksi niistä ainoista Organisaation jäsenistä joista hän piti. Yksi niistä joita hän ajatteli ystävänään.

"Roxas.. Sinä itket liian paljon", kuuluivat Marluxian viimeiset sanat Roxasille.

"Pence! Älä syö kaikkea! Jätä meillekin!"

Hayner ja Olette juoksivat Pencen perässä ja yrittivät saada häneltä Sea Salt-jäätelö paketin.

Hayner, Pence ja Olette ovat olleet ystäviä aina. Lapsinakin he olivat aina yhdessä. Kerran Roxaskin oli heidän ystävä, mutta hänen häviämisensä takia he unohtivat hänet.

_Hayner.. Pence.. Olette.. Minä tulen.. Tulen teidän luoksenne.. Että voisimme olla taas ystäviä.._

"Mennäänkö kellotornille?" Pence kysyi ja kieltäytyi antamasta jäätelöpakettia Olettelle, joka yritti epätoivoisesti kiskoa sitä häneltä.

Hayner kääntyi katsomaan Penceä ja otti kädestään pussin. Se oli vain pieni vihreä kangaspala joka oli sidottu ohuella langan pätkällä. Hän heitti sen Pencelle. Pence otti pussin kiinni ja samalla Olette sai jäätelöpaketin itselleen.

"Siinä on 5000 munnya. Hakekaa niillä ne liput rannalle jos teillä on aikaa" Hayner sanoi ja jatkoi, "Minulla on.. Öh.. Töitä tehtävänä. Heippa!"

Hayner lähti kävelemään Twilight Townin keskustaa kohti. Pence ja Olette taas lähtivät kävelemään juna-asemalle ostamaan lippuja Haynerin antamilla rahoilla.

_Miten minusta tuntuu että joku kutsuu minua.. Joku tuntematon.._

Haynerin ja Pencen näköpiiristä hävittyään Hayner alkoi juosta. Hän suuntasi pienelle kujalle Twilight Townin keskustassa. Se oli täynnä roskakoreja ja jätteitä. Vain kulkukissat viihtyivät siellä. Hän katseli ympärilleen, aivan kuin olisi etsinyt jotain.

"Hayner.. Sinä tulit.."

Hän kuuli äänen takaansa ja kääntyi. Hän huomasi pojan. Vaaleahiuksisen, mustaan kaapuun pukautuvan. Organisaatio XIII:n jäsen numero XIII. Roxas, The Key of Destiny.

"Ku-kuka sinä olet..?"

Roxas astui pari askelta lähemmäs Hayneria.

"Hayner.. Etkö muista? Mehän olimme aina yhdessä.. Aina.."

Hayner näytti kummastuneelta.

"Mutta.. Jos me olemme aina olleet yhdessä, miksi en muista sitä?"

Roxas käveli Haynerin luo ja kaivoi jotain taskustaan. Hän otti sieltä valokuvan ja antoi sen Haynerille. Kuvassa olivat hän, Hayner, Pence ja Olette. He olivat ottaneet sen kesäloman viimeisenä päivänä, että muistaisivat mitä kaikkea he olivat sinä kesänä tehneet.

"Minä.. Katosin tuona päivänä.. En ole ihminen.. Olen Nobody.. Meillä ei ole sydämiä.. Ja sen takia ei tunteiakaan.." hän selitti Haynerille ja katsoi maata jolloin huppu peitti hänen kasvonsa.

Hayner huomasi kyyneleen putoavan Roxasin kasvoilta. Hän astui Roxasia pari askelta lähemmäs ja laittoi kätensä hänen olkapäilleen.

"Roxas.. Ei sinun pidä itkeä.. Minä uskon sinua. Kun näytin sen kuvan.. Muistoni sinusta alkoivat palata. Muistan kaikki ne hetket mitä kesällä teimme.. Kun hävitit rahamme ja kun luulit näkeväsi mustaan kaapuun pukeutuvan miehen. Muistan kaiken.. Ja ei minua haittaa se, että et ole niinkuin me. Olet ystäväni.. Tulet aina olemaan. Kyllä Olette ja Pencekin ajattelevat niin."

Roxas nosti päätään ja katsoi Hayneriin. Hän pyyhki kyyneleet kasvoiltaan.

"Mennään. Pence ja Olette haluavat varmasti nähdä sinut."

"Ai siis.. Kadonnut ystävämme? Roxas? Öh.."

Hayner nousi lattialta ja meni näyttämään Olettelle kuvaa heistä. Olette otti kuvan käteensä.Hän katsoi kuvaa ja sätkähti hieman. Hän käänsi katseensa valokuvasta Roxasiin. Hayner otti kuvan takaisin ja vei sen Pencelle.

"Roxas! Miten olen voinut unohtaa sinut.."

Olette nousi tuolilta ja käveli häntä vastapäätä istuvan Roxasin luo.

"Älä huoli. Nyt kun olet täällä, emme koskaan jätä sinua yksin. Olemme yhdessä koulussa ja vapaa-ajalla. Niin kuin ennenkin."

Hayner, Pence ja Olette ovat aivan tavallisia nuoria. Ovat aina yhdessä ja riehuvat kaupungilla.

Hayner on heistä johtajamaisin. Hän tahtoo aina päättää kaikesta. Pukeutuu maastohousuihin ja t-paitaan. Eli aivan tavallisesti. Hän on Roxasin paras kaveri, jos Axelia ei lasketa.

Olette taas on heistä viisain ja järkevin. Hän pitää huolta että kotitehtävät tehdään ja muutenkin. Hän pukeutuu yleensä kirkkaisiin väreihin. Niinkuin oranssiin ja keltaiseen. Hän on yleensä iloinen ja pirteä, joten sen takia värit sopivat häneen.

Ja Pence taas on jäätelön suurkuluttaja. Ei millään voi vastustaa sitä herkkua. Hänellä on yleensä päällään jokin pitkähihainen paita ja liivi. Ja jaloissa siniset farkut.

"Hayner.. Pence.. Olette.. Kiitos.. Tuntuu niin kuin minä pitäisin teistä.. Että olisin saanut sydämen.. Kiitos.."


End file.
